Electrode structures of, for example, conventionally manufactured lithium ion secondary batteries, are of two types, a wound type and a laminated type. The latter is produced by stacking negative electrodes, positive electrodes, and separators with each separator composed of an insulator being interposed between a negative electrode and a positive electrode in a manner such that, for example, a negative electrode, a separator, a positive electrode, a separator, and so on are stacked, in that order.
A positional deviation occurring between positive electrodes, negative electrodes, and separators during lamination of these components may cause a short circuit between a positive electrode and a negative electrode. To prevent a positional deviation from occurring when positive electrodes, negative electrodes, and separators are being laminated, a temporary fastener has conventionally been provided. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses providing a plurality of guide members extending in a vertical direction on a stacking stage to prevent positional deviation in a battery stack including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator.
Further, Patent Document 2 discloses a ceramic green sheet lamination process wherein a stack of green sheets are temporarily fastened using electrostatic attraction. Specifically, when green sheets are being carried, negative ions are emitted from an ionizer toward an exposed surface of a first ceramic green sheet on which a second ceramic green sheet is to be laminated, so that the surface of the first ceramic green sheet is negatively charged. Also, a surface of the second ceramic green sheet is positively charged by emission of positive ions. The charged surfaces are then brought into contact with each other to temporarily fasten the green sheets in the stack.